Cold
by beccasfics
Summary: I just wanted to write a continuation of the EW excerpt that was released today!


**I own nothing!**

* * *

_We plunge into the ocean together._

Lucky for me, it turns out we actually weren't that far off from the shore when I fell into the frigid water, unknown angel right behind me. I don't know what happened to him, I kicked and fought my away from his as fast as possible. Maybe he just decided I wasn't worth it, or maybe he drowned. I didn't look back.

Hauling myself onto the foggy shore, I cough up sea water, sand sticking to my body. I brush my hair out of my face, rolling over and staring out at the lapping waves at the shore. Rubbing my arms, I start to shiver and cough up more water. If I don't dry off or get warm soon, I could get hypothermia, which I'd rather not. Pulling myself up to my feet, I look around for any signs of the angels.

Or Raffe.

My clothes cling to me as I start to walk up the shore, trying to be quiet, but the water in my lungs needs to be coughed up before I get any worse. If I could just dry off somewhere, I'd have a better chance of finding Raffe. I don't let myself think that I might not.

Finding a somewhat less foggy area, I sit on one of the black rocks that juts out of the sand, pulling my knees up to my chest and folding my arms around them. I want the fog swirl across the sand, making false shadows and reaching out.

Then, I see something. A looming shadow that I squint at, trying to decide if it's a trick of the fog or not.

The wings are unmistakeable. Sharp angles curve at the end instead of the gentle curves of feathered wings.

A relieved sigh escapes me. "Raffe," I whisper, standing up from the rock and making my way towards his form, which has picked up it's pace, trying to get to me faster.

He's much closer than I thought, and I end up bumping into him. I don't have time to pull away and apologize before his arms are wrapped around me, velvet covered steel. Warmth immediately envelops me and I find myself relaxing into his body, thankful for the heat. I feel him lean down and kiss the top of my head, gentle, barely there. "Don't do that again," He whispers.

I try to lighten the mood. "I won't. It's not such a great time for swimming, anyway."

He pulls away, giving me a look that I can't read. "You need to stay warm." Raffe's eyes roam quickly over my drenched clothes and suddenly I'm hyperaware at just how close they cling to my body. I cross my arms, trying to look cold instead of embarrassed. I wonder if the blush on my cheeks is visible despite my frozen face.

Raffe sits on the rock behind me, gesturing awkwardly for me to sit.

So maybe the blush was obvious. Raffe's never that awkward, even when we were in the Aerie and he exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel draped loosely at his hips.

I kick myself for remembering that in such vivid detail and sit next to him, practically sucking the warmth from his body.

And then he pulls me into his lap, arms wrapped protectively over my waist. He takes my hands in his own, rubbing life back into my fingers. I wonder if he knows the sudden life in them is from more than his efforts at keeping me warm. I lean into his chest, resting my head on his shoulder, the fatigue of the fall and shivering finally getting to me.

"I'm glad you're okay," I say to him, staring at the sharp line of his jaw. It's so familiar to that time he carried me out of the Aerie, thinking I was dead. "I was worried, since you didn't have a weapon."

"I'm fine, you should be worried about yourself." He says, his blue blue eyes focusing on my face. Concern flashes in his eyes and before I register him letting go of my hands, his warm palms are on my cheeks. "You're practically frozen." He says softly.

I blink, my icy eyelashes brushing over the tops of my cheeks. "Pretty stupid of me, huh? Jumping into the water…" I notice just how close his face is to mine, and another memory comes flashing through my mind; his eyes closed, as if in pain, me leaning up, or lips brushing, the forceful grip of his hands on my shoulder and waist –

And then his lips are actually on mine, his palms slipping down to my shoulders. This kiss is not hungry like the one in the Aerie, nor is it gentle. It's somewhere in between, hard and soft at the same time.

It sends me leering.

My hands find their way to his chest, and I don't know if it's my imagination or not but I can feel his heart pounding. It sends an insane flutter to the pit of my stomach, where a small but steady flame is building. One hand finds it's way to the nape of his neck, bringing him closer.

Instead, he pulls away. I try to mask the ridiculous disappointment I feel. Not that I should.

I clear my throat, unfolding myself from his lap and sitting as far away from him as I can on the rock. I pull my knees up, resting my elbows on them.

"Are you still cold?" He asks like nothing happened.

I shake my head. "Not anymore."

* * *

**Author's note: Hiiiiiiiii Angelfall fandom! I just really really wanted to write something that takes place after the ending of the EW excerpt that was released today (August 26, 2013). **

**And who wouldn't be cold after plunging into the ocean?**

**And who doesn't want Raffryn kisses?**

**So yeah.**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews/criticism is highly appreciated!**


End file.
